


Tip Your Server

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Waiter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Promptfic:  “You always come to this place and never talk much, but now these two assholes are harassing me and you step in and defend me” (from http://fiore-della-valle.tumblr.com/post/154813815650/au-prompts)





	Tip Your Server

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/gifts).



Despite the unpredictable pay and even less predictable hours, Duke had found that being a waiter suited him.  He had enough charm that his tips were usually on the generous side, and he liked learning from the cooks during the slow times.  Maybe one day he’d get promoted to the kitchen – even open his own restaurant someday, who knew?

But for the moment he was flirting with women and buddying up to men and generally doing all right for himself.  There was one guy, though, who seemed completely impervious to his charms.  Still tipped well, oddly, and he was polite enough.  But he never said anything beyond his order and he had the most impassive face Duke had ever seen.  In the early days, trying to break the ice, Duke had suggested he’d make a killing at poker.

It hadn’t taken long for Duke to get the message – part of being good at his job was reading people and adjusting to their mood.  Being chatty got big tips when the customers were too, but it didn’t go over well with the ones who just wanted to grab a quick bite and get to whenever they were headed.  So he took the guy’s order and brought his food, and was amicable but not sociable.

Which made the events of one Thursday night very unexpected.

The two men were already drunk when they came in, the loud and obnoxious kind of drunks that were always trouble.  Duke’s shift was wrapping up, but when the drunks ended up in Evi’s section she gave him puppy eyes and sweet talk about how much better he was at handling people like that than she was.  Which didn’t fool Duke for an instant, but he’d been hoping to pick up more hours, so he agreed to stick around to serve them.

An hour later he was sincerely regretting it.  Duke had no idea where they got the notion that he’d watered down their beer, since they had to be drunk enough that they wouldn’t have known the difference between award-winning microbrews and piss in a pint glass.  They were very insistent, though, and getting increasingly belligerent about it despite Duke’s best efforts to defuse the situation.  Some people, he thought with a sigh as he prepared to defend himself, just wanted to start a fight.

Then one of the drunks grabbed a beer bottle off a recently vacated table and smashed it, and Duke went from resignation to real worry.  A fistfight was one thing, but this….

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Duke blinked in surprise as the drunks whirled angrily on the quiet regular. 

“Mind you own damn business,” snarled the angrier of the drunks.

The man pulled out a badge and showed it to the drunks, who gaped.  “Assault with a deadly weapon literally is.  Take a taxi home, sleep it off, and next time think twice.  I see your mug shots come up in the arrest reports, it won’t go easy for you.”

The more hostile of the two looked like he was considering fighting anyhow, but after a moment he heeded his companion’s nervous tugging on his arm, turning away with a muttered profanity.

“My hero,” Duke beamed at him.

“You okay?” he asked, putting his badge away.  “Can’t be easy, putting up with people like that.”

“It’s not much fun, but as long as they keep the broken bottles out of it I can deal,” Duke shrugged.

“You don’t deserve that,” he shook his head and pulled out his business card.  “In case they come back.  Don’t even wait to see if they start trouble, just give me a call as soon as they show up.”

“Detective Wuornos, huh?  And here I was thinking of you as Mr. Tall Quiet And Handsome.”

The detective looked embarrassed, the strong cheekbones a flattering shade of pink.  “Might’s well call me Nathan.  You’re Duke, so.  Seems fair.”

“Duke Crocker,” he nodded.  Nathan seemed embarrassed at the flirting but not uncomfortable, so Duke dared to push a little more.  “As it so happens, Nathan, my shift was over a while ago, so if you give me a minute to go back and clock out, I can show you how very grateful I am for saving me.”

Nathan’s blush deepened but his eyes looked over Duke’s lean form with an appreciation that hinted maybe it wasn’t the first time he’d looked.  “Wouldn’t say no.”

“Perfect,” Duke grinned.  This would more than make up for getting stiffed on the drunks’ tip.

**

They’d barely gotten the apartment door closed behind them when Duke dropped to his knees with a wicked grin.  “So about that gratitude…”

“Not one for kissing?” Nathan asked.

“Not one for assuming it’s what people are looking for in a quickie,” Duke corrected.

“No need to,” Nathan tugged at his arm, coaxing him up.

“Twist my arm,” Duke grinned and he stood and leaned close.  He kissed Nathan hard and enthusiastically, but Nathan made a startled noise and jerked away a little.  “Sorry.  Too much?”

Nathan looked embarrassed and a little ashamed.  “Sorry.  Didn’t mean to give mixed signals.”

“Hey, it’s cool, you’re not giving mixed signals, we’re just working out our communication, is all,” Duke smiled and stroked Nathan’s stubbled cheek, running his thumb along the strong jaw.  “Looking to take things a little slower?”

Nathan looked even more embarrassed.  “Guess so.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Duke smiled and kissed him softly.  “Build-up is fun.”

Nathan made a sound of agreement as Duke kissed him again, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Duke’s waist.  Duke happily returned the gesture, pulling Nathan close.  Nathan’s kisses were shy and sweet and a little awkward, and Duke wondered whether this was his first time with a man – maybe his first time at all?  Either way, Duke enjoyed coaxing him, drawing out the kisses, running his tongue along Nathan’s lips to beg entrance.  Nathan granted it readily, slowly allowing their kisses to become more heated. 

Duke took a couple of steps forward until Nathan was sandwiched between him and the door, their bodies pressed together.  He grinned into the kiss at feeling just how much Nathan was enjoying this, and gave a slight roll of his hips.

Nathan made a choked sound, his hips arching against Duke’s and his hands falling to Duke’s hips to hold him still. 

“Still good?” Duke murmured, his hands pulling out the hem of Nathan’s shirt and sliding beneath it.

“Definitely,” Nathan agreed breathlessly, leaning in for another kiss.

Duke gladly obliged, happily exploring Nathan’s smooth skin, his fingers dancing around the muscled contours of chest and back and stomach.  Nathan’s breath caught as Duke played with his waistband, teasing his fingertips beneath the fabric.  “Still interested?”

“Hell yes,” Nathan said, blushing but undeterred.  He reached for the buttons on Duke’s shirt and Duke let him, knowing those sure fingers would falter once Duke undid Nathan’s pants.

Nathan hadn’t even gotten halfway through the buttons before Duke thoroughly distracted him, undoing Nathan’s jeans and reaching inside, rubbing the stiff length through the soft cotton underwear.  Nathan whimpered and kissed Duke hungrily, his hips rocking eagerly forward.

“Have I mentioned how much I love the way you’re so responsive?” Duke murmured, having mercy and slipping his hand past the underwear as well.  “I can’t wait to see you come, to watch your face and hear your voice, you’re gonna be amazing.”

“You’re amazing, Duke, I – oh god,” Nathan panted, shuddering.  “Please, I want…”

“You want my mouth?” Duke purred, bending his head to nip at Nathan’s neck, drawing a soft whine.

“God yes, Duke, please.”

“My pleasure,” Duke grinned, going back to his knees.  He tugged Nathan’s clothes down to mid-thigh, enjoying the view for a moment before leaning in to slowly lick up the stiff length.  Nathan gave a heartfelt groan, a deep sound that quickly pitched upward when Duke teased his goatee across the sensitive skin.  Duke chuckled at the reaction and pressed soft kisses along the hot skin, teasing at the tip with his tongue.  Nathan’s hands settled in his hair, alternately gripping and releasing as Nathan swung between making an effort to be considerate and being overwhelmed with pleasure.

“You taste good, Nate.  Can I call you Nate?” Duke said happily, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking.

“Call me any damn thing you like long as you don’t stop,” Nathan groaned. 

Duke chuckled, his warm breath caressing the damp skin.  He wrapped his lips around his teeth and sank down on the thick shaft, rubbing it with his tongue as he went.

Nathan moaned, his hands shifting to Duke’s shoulders to grip tightly.  “God, Duke, I’m gonna come.”

Duke looked up at him, his eyes crinkling with wicked delight, and he hummed around his mouthful.

Nathan shouted as he came, filling Duke’s mouth.  Duke obligingly swallowed, milking every last drop with his tongue before releasing the softening flesh.

“God, Duke, that was incredible,” Nathan sighed, letting Duke coax him over to the couch to lie down.  “What about you, though?”

“Hey, don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.  You don’t owe me or anything.”

“Not about owing,” Nathan shook his head, reaching for Duke.  “I want to.”

“Well, if the gentleman insists,” Duke’s breath skipped as Nathan began methodically stripping him.  Nathan’s intensity was quite a thing to have focused on him.

Nathan got Duke fully nude, and took a moment just to quietly look, eyes resting on the ink scrolled out under Duke’s skin and the unbroken tan that stretched from hairline to toe.  Duke wasn’t normally modest, but under Nathan’s focused gaze he felt a blush rise to his skin.

“You’re amazing,” Nathan said quietly, running a hand over Duke’s hip.

“I’m flattered,” Duke gave him a lopsided little smile.

“You’re also impatient, I see,” Nathan smirked, brushing his fingertips along Duke’s length.

“Yeah well, whose fault is that?” Duke gasped.

“I accept full responsibility,” Nathan said gravely, the twinkle in his eye giving away his mirth.  He wrapped a hand around the eager flesh and stroked it slowly, his thumb rubbing over the tip with each stroke.

Duke whined and squirmed, torn between wanting more and appreciating being slowly driven out of his mind.  Nathan wouldn’t be hurried, and soon Duke’s words fell apart in the leisurely but relentless assault of pleasure, breaking into incoherent whimpers and wordless moans.

His climax, when it finally hit, was deep and intense, and he sank boneless onto the couch beside Nathan.  “Looks like I’m not the only amazing one here.”

Nathan looked pleased, and a little relieved.  “Glad you had a good time.”

“Good doesn’t begin to cover it.  I’d face down a drunken goon with a broken bottle every day of the week if it meant getting to thank you like this.”

“Well, you know…you don’t have to,” Nathan offered hesitantly.  “We could skip the drunken goon part.  See each other again.  Maybe get coffee or something.”

Duke smiled.  “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Depends.  Is that a yes?”

Duke leaned down and stole another kiss.  “A proper date sounds pretty good.”

“Then yes, it’s a date.”

“And here I thought you didn’t like me very much, all this time,” Duke hand his fingers through Nathan’s hair.

Nathan shook his head.  “Just couldn’t figure out how to say anything.  You were at work, in no position to turn me down if you weren’t interested.  And a guy like you must have plenty of people interested.  So I…clammed up.”

“Ah, but none of those people have ever come dashing heroically to my rescue,” Duke grinned.  “As icebreakers go, that is an excellent one.”

Nathan smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  “Good to know.”


End file.
